Me salvaste, Draco
by Senaey-Lin
Summary: Han muerto, ahora estoy sola en el mundo, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo así? Mejor que yo también me vaya. Si tan sólo tuviera alguien que me necesitara para quedarme aquí... - Yo te necesito.
1. ¿Por qué vivir?

Capítulo 1

Las lágrimas le iban resbalando por sus mejillas, los labios, que ya estaban húmedos por el rato que llevaba llorando, le temblaban.

Aún no se lo creía. Esto sólo pasaba en sus peores sueños, pero aún así, no podía entender cómo había pasado. Si tan sólo...si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en casa, tantos años de estudiar magia ¿Para qué? Si no los pudo salvar...

_Una de las peores masacre de muggles de la historia!_

_Ayer por la noche, lo que tenía que ser una alegre velada de Halloween, se convirtió en una desgracia, sobre todo en Londres ya que en un barrio a las afueras hubo una masacre en la que un grupo de unos 45 mortífagos atacó a los muggles que vivían allí provocando que de las 31 familias a las que atacaron sólo quedaran vivas 6 personas aunque ahora están en estado muy grave. _

_Lo que mas llama la atención, es que entre esas 31 familias, unas de las que fue atacada fue la familia Granger. Los Srs.Granger son muggles pero padres de una bruja, Hermione Granger. En el momento del ataque la Srta.Granger estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, donde se dice que es la mejor alumna desde hace años y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. El Ministro de Magia comentó ayer que se cree que atacaron a ese barrio para acabar con los Srs.Granger..._

Ellos...ellos murieron por el simple hecho de que eran sus padres y sus vecinos. Estaba claro que era su culpa, aunque no quería creerlo, había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que si ella no hubiera ido a Hogwarts y no hubiera conocido a Harry, toda esa gente no habría muerto.

Y ahora...¿Quién le quedaba en la vida? De acuerdo, estaban Harry y Ron que la querían, pero si ella se iba, dentro de un tiempo lo iban a superar, además, ahora ellos tenían novia, no podían estar con ella cómo antes en que sólo eran un trío, y que ella era su niña y la protegían y mimaban tanto. Lo superarían con ellas. Y la gente que la apreciaba como la familia Weasley, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall y sus compañeros de casa la echarían de menos los primeros días, luego, caería en el olvido, por algo era la sabelotodo Granger que se pasaba el día en la Biblioteca.

Así que, visto que ahora estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía nada que hacer aquí... ¿Porqué no? ¿Y si...también se iba? Así estaría con ellos...sus padres.

De acuerdo, lo haría, esa misma noche, ya que no soportaría que por la mañana sus amigos y compañeros le dijeran que lo sentían, no quería que por dónde pasara todos se la quedaran viendo cómo a la pobre chica que se había quedado huérfana y que en verano tendría que ir a un orfanato.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y empezó a buscar algo con que poder morirse rápido, buscó y buscó, hasta que a su lado, en la orilla del lago dónde estaba ella encontró un puñal. No sabía que hacía allí, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. Bueno, si lo pensaba, si que sabía que hacía allí. Voldemort no podía entrar a los terrenos del castillo para matarla, pero si que podía conjurar un objeto para que apareciera dentro de los terrenos y que así ella hiciera el trabajo sucio.

- Muy bien Voldemort, lo has conseguido! Soy consciente que estoy llevando a cabo un plan tuyo tal y cómo tu querías, pero cómo mínimo me queda la satisfacción que no serás tu quién me vas a matar! – Todo esto lo dijo gritando, unos gritos que se perdieron en la noche, que nadie oyó. O eso creyó ella.

Dirigió su vista al puñal, lo cogió con fuerza y se lo acercó a su mano derecha. El cuchillo ya le rozaba la piel, pero las lágrimas no le dejaban verlo. Lloraba de tristeza por sus padres, por ella misma, y también de felicidad porque pronto se iría y no se quedaría sola en este mundo.

- Hermione...no lo hagas, por favor.

Ella se giró para ver quién le había dicho esto.

Se encontró, con unos ojos que no había visto nunca, no, si que los había visto, pero ahora estaban llenos de cariño, comprensión y... ¿amor?

¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

¿Cómo que me conoces? ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi?

No Hermione, ya hace mucho tiempo que no deseo burlarme de ti, és más, me gustaría ayudarte, ser tu amigo y apoyarte en estos momentos.

¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?- le preguntó ella con ojos llorosos.

Desde que he leído en El Profeta lo de tus padres que te estoy buscando por todo el castillo, quería evitar que hicieras esto que estabas intentando cuando llegué.

No necesito tu ayuda Malfoy. Déjame, estoy cumpliendo tu sueño, me voy a morir, siempre lo has querido, ¿porqué no lo vas a querer ahora?- le dijo Hermione llorando. Draco se arrodilló delante de ella y le cogió las manos.

La vida es muy bella Hermione. Antes no lo veía así, pero he cambiado, ahora amo a la vida...y también te amo a ti, por eso no quiero que te vayas. Si no tenías a nadie por quién seguir viviendo, ya lo tienes, estoy aquí contigo y deseo que tu te quedes conmigo,...por favor...-le suplicó Draco con los ojos humedecidos.

Draco...¿me lo dices de verdad? ¿en serio me vas a ayudar y me apoyarás frente a todos? ¿sin importarte que te vean con una sangre sucia?- ahora lloraba de emoción, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Draco fuera tan buena persona.

Hermione, nunca me avergonzaría de ir contigo, si fuera por mi le diría a todo el mundo que te amo, pero cómo se que tu a mi no, me conformo con ser tu amigo y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad?- le dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

Oh, Draco!- se le lanzó en un abrazo llorando- claro que sí. Gracias por ser así, y por quererme, pero sobretodo, gracias por salvarme la vida, Draco.


	2. Gracias

Capítulo 2

Después de aquél abrazo en que sellaron el inicio de una nueva amistad, se pasaron toda la noche hablando a la orilla del lago. Hablaron de todo, de sus aventuras, de sus familias, sus relaciones, sus amigos, sus deseos, lo que querían hacer en el futuro, lo que hubieran querido hacer y ya no podrían…sacaron todo lo que tenían dentro y se lo hicieron saber al otro.

Hermione podía asegurar que aunque sólo hacía unas horas que se "conocían", Draco era la persona a la que mas conocía y que mas la conocía.

Se lo habían mostrado todo el uno al otro, y ahora con una sola mirada sabían que sentía el otro. Hermione nunca se imaginó que pudiera haber tal compenetración entre dos personas que, con sólo mirarse ya supieran que sentía el otro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había amanecido, debían ir a desayunar.

- Ya amaneció Draco, tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar y prepararnos para las clases – le dijo Hermione aunque demostrando tristeza y miedo de tenerse que afrontar a todos.

- No es necesario Hermione. Si quieres te traigo algo de comer y por hoy no vas a clases, los profesores no te dirán nada.- Draco la quería proteger de todos.

- No Draco, debo de enfrentarme a ellos, pero sólo necesito una cosa para tener el valor para entrar ahí.- le dijo ella muy segura.

- ¿Qué es?

- Eres tú. Me ayudarás si estás conmigo. No me dejes sola allí dentro, por favor.-le rogó ella.

- Claro que no Hermione. Aunque no me lo hubieras pedido no lo hubiera hecho.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Draco.- le agradeció Hermione, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Vamos allá.- dio Hermione dándole la mano a Draco para sentir que el la apoyaba.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrieron y al ver quién había entrado se hizo un silencio absoluto

La gente miraba a Hermione por lo que había ocurrido, pero aún mas porque iba de la mano de Draco Malfoy, y, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo fue que los dos se sentaron el final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Hermione!- Harry y Ron llegaron hasta ella corriendo.

- Hermione cariño lo siento mucho, nos enteramos esta mañana y estábamos muy preocupados porqué no aparecías.- Este era Harry que la estaba abrazando y se veía que en verdad lo sentía mucho.

- Mione, todo lo que necesites no dudes en pedírnoslo, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

- Muchas gracias chicos. Os agradezco que me ayudéis en estos momentos, pero no es necesario que os preocupéis tanto, Draco también me ayuda mucho.

- ¡Draco!- dijeron los dos a la vez. La habían visto llegar con el, pero no se lo podían creer.

- Pero Mione, ¿Qué haces con él? El te odia ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Ron que estaba muy sorprendido de que Hermione fuera con él.

- No Ron, eso era antes, ahora es mi amigo y antes de que me montéis un numerito os ruego que aceptéis que es mi amigo, porque en esto momentos lo que necesito son amigos que me apoyen, no que estén en mi contra por otro amigo.- les dijo ella firme pero suplicándoselo con los ojos.

- Claro que no nos oponemos Mione – reaccionó Harry cogiéndole la mano – solo que no sorprendió. No queremos perderte, y queremos ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, y si necesitas a Mal…a Draco, pues lo aceptamos.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Oh, Harry, gracias por ser tan comprensivo – ella lo abrazó y pensó que cómo se le pudo ocurrir querer irse con estos dos amigos que tenía.

- ¿Y tú, Ron? – le miró porqué no había dicho nada.

- Pues verás Mione, sólo te digo que si Malfoy te hace algo, le voy a dar tal paliza que ni en su casa lo van a reconocer- Ron vio cómo Hermione se iba poniendo triste- pero esto pasará si él te hace algo, así que ¿Porqué no voy a dejarlo ser tu amigo si después puedo pegarle? Claro que te entiendo Mione, cuídala Draco- les dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eres fantástico Ron – rió ella abrazándolo, por un momento había creído que tendría que separarse de Ron.

- Eh…yo quería daros las gracias por permitirme estar cerca de Hermione- les dijo Draco.

- De nada, chaval.- le chocaron las manos los chicos.

Entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo el Gran Comedor había estado escuchando su conversación, incluso los profesores.

- Eh! Se acabó la función, quién quiera ver teatro que vaya a ver Romeo y Julieta.- dijo Ron tan espontáneo cómo siempre.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír y se sentaron a desayunar.


	3. Violación

Hola! Este es mi capitulo preferido, junto con el primero. Ya sé, soy un poco bestia pero mira la pobre Hermione deberá sufrir un poco para ser felz en este fik.

Os dejo con el fik pero espero que me mandeis reviews, k sino no se si os gusta.

Capítulo 3

Así pasaron unos días, en los que Hermione se fue recuperando, y aunque iban mucho los cuatro juntos, Hermione pasaba más tiempo con Draco que con Harry y Ron, ya que ellos pasaban bastante tiempo con sus novias, Ginny y Lavender.

Un día, en que Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla del lago pensando, hoyo alguien detrás de ella. Creyó que era Draco, porque siempre iban los dos a ese lugar junto a la orilla del lago y apartado del castillo, y por eso no sé gir

Pero se extrañó cuando notó que la abrazaban por detrás y le besaban el cuello.

- ¿Qué haces. Draco?- le dijo riendo.

- No soy Draco, Mione – le contestó alguien volviéndola a besar al cuello.

- ¿Eh?- Hermione se giró y vio a Víktor Krum, que ahora era profesor de vuelo - ¿Víctor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería decirte que siento lo de tus padres, es que aún no te había visto desde antes de que sucediera.

- Ah…gracias Víktor – ella se volvió a girar dando por terminada la conversación.

- Mione, sé que me necesitas, necesitas a alguien con quién llorar y que te apoye – le dijo sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura.

- No Víktor, gracias, pero ya tengo amigos que me ayudan – le respondió ella sacándole el brazo de su cintura.

- No me evites Mione, se que me necesitas y que me deseas tanto cómo yo a ti.- ahora el la había abrazado y la empezó a besar n el cuello e iba subiendo.

- ¿Pero que haces? ¡Yo no te deseo! Además eres un profesor.- dijo ella levantándose enfadada.

- Eso no importa. Eres mi novia Hermione, me perteneces.- la volvió a agarrar.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Fui tu novia en 4rto curso y sólo duramos un mes! ¡No te pertenezco ni te pertenecí nunca!- ella se intentó zafar de él, pero era muy fuerte.

- ¡No! Eres mía. ¡Ahora verás si me perteneces!- la susurró violentamente y la empujó hacia un árbol aprisionándola.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Draco! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- Hermione veía con horror lo que estaba a punto de sucederle y no podía parar de llorar.

Draco hacía rato que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cómo estaba castigado limpiando los calderos de Snape no había podido salir hasta ahora.

- Mione…Mione… ¿Qué te está pasando?- iba susurrando intranquilo mientras la buscaba por los pasillos.

Entonces se le ocurrió ir al lago, era extraño que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Cuando estaba llegando vio la figura de Hermione sentada a la orilla del lago.

- ¡Mione!- gritó contento hasta llegar a ella – hola Mione… ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se había quedado quieto. Hermione estaba sujetándose trozos de ropa que estaban rotos y tenía sangre en el labio y marcas en la cara y el en cuerpo de que la habían pegado.

- Draco…- se abrazó a él llorando.

- Cariño… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo daño?- Draco se estaba enfureciendo por momentos.

- …él…me...violó…- Mione lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a Draco.

- ¿Quién fue Mione?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y llorando de que alguien le hubiera hecho esto a la persona a la que más amaba en le mundo.

- Fue…Viktor Krum…- y volvió a llorar, Draco la abrazó con fuerza y mientras una rabia impresionante se iba apoderando de él.

Entonces Draco se levantó para irse.

- Lo siento Mione, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero tengo que hacerle pagar a ese cabrón todo lo que te hizo.- y salió corriendo.

- ¡No! ¡Draco, por favor!- gritó ella, pero él ya no la oía.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un gran golpe y todo el mundo se quedó viendo a Draco Malfoy que venía rojo de ira. De repente, Draco vio a Visto Krum hablando con una alumna y Draco fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Todo el mundo estaba alucinando, pero Harry y Ron corrieron hacia Draco y lo sujetaron por los brazos para detenerle.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa chaval?- le preguntó Ron, que lo detenía mas que nada para evitarle problemas con los profesores, porque a él le gustaba verlo pegando a Krum.

- ¡Dejadme terminar con él!- gritó Draco intentando zafarse de ellos.

- No, si yo te dejaría, pero…- una voz impidió que Ron siguiera hablando.

- ¡Sr.Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber porqué ha agredido a un profesor?- le preguntó enfadado y disgustado el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Porqué no merece vivir! ¡Es un monstruo! Dejadme chicos- gritaba Malfoy.

- ¿Porqué dice esto?- preguntó Dumbledore buscando a Hermione con la mirada, ya que intuía de la obsesión de Krum hacia ella.

- ¿Qué porqué? ¿Quiere saberlo? ¡Porque éste cabrón acaba de violar a Hermione Granger!- el Gran Comedor se quedó en un profundo silencio.

- ¡¿Queeeé?!- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez soltando a Malfoy.

De repente cuando Malfoy iba a pegar a Krum de nuevo, se oyó un sollozo en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo se giró y vieron a Hermione llorando con la cara amoratada, con el labio sangrándole y la ropa rota. Draco corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Lo siento Mione, pero debía contarlo para que supiesen que tipo de persona es.- le susurró al oído.

- Lo sé, gracias Draco.- le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. De repente se desmayó en sus brazos.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Profesor Dumbledore haga algo!- gritó Draco mientras lloraba con Hermione tendida en el suelo abrazándola. Harry y Ron que se habían agarrado a golpes con Krum corrieron hacia ella.

Que os pareció¿ me lo contais en un fik.


	4. Recuperándose

Wolaaaa! Aquí está un nuevo capi de mi fik. kería agradeceros a todos los k me habéis dejado reviews, aunk ayan sido pokos, pero me ha alegrado de ver k hay gente a la k gusta.

Bueno, este kapi no me gusta mucho pero es necesario para que siga la historia entre estos dos muchachos. Espero k os guste, para todo lo k kerais, ya lo sabeis review, y tmb me podeis agregar al msn.

Adios

Capítulo 4

Hermione había permanecido dos días inconsciente en la enfermería, pero se recuperó y para cuando salió, Krum ya estaba en Azkaban.

Mientras Hermione estaba inconsciente, Draco le pidió a Madame Pomfrey que le hiciera a Hermione la prueba de embarazo, y, por suerte para todos, salió negativa. Cuando Hermione lo supo, se puso muy contenta.

Los cuatro evitaban hablar del tema de Krum y de la violación, y, aunque eso no hizo que Hermione lo olvidara si que gracias al apoyo de los chicos se recuperó psicológicamente de eso.

Y con todo eso, llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ron y Ginny se iban a la Madriguera, y Harry también iba para estar con su mejor amigo y su novia, al igual que Lavender.

Los chicos le ofrecieron a Hermione de ir, pero ella prefirió quedarse al castillo con Draco.

Pero la mañana que debían irse a sus casas Mione encontró a Draco con una maleta.

- Draco… ¿te vas?- preguntó ella desilusionada.

- Sí, y tu también.- le dijo el cómo si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- No, yo creí que nos quedábamos los dos. No debí entenderlo bien.- Hermione estaba muy triste, iba a pasar las primeras Navidades sin sus padres y sola.

- No, tú también te vas. Vienes a mi casa, era una sorpresa.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó ella emocionada.

- Mi padre murió en Azkaban y mi madre aún está allí. No te lo conté porque no me gusta hablar de ellos. ¿Así qué? ¿Te vienes?- le preguntó el con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Espérame que hago la maleta. Se fue y volvió enseguida. (lo que hace la magia).

- Vámonos.- dijo Draco dándole la mano.

- Bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy- le dijo Draco a Hermione cuando llegaron.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? Siempre creí que eras rico, pero no creía que furas TAN rico- dijo Hermione impresionada por el tamaño de la mansión y los terrenos.

- ¿Qué te creías Granger? Soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy- le dijo con el acento arrogante que había usado tantos años pero que tenía guardado para cuando lo necesitaba

- Jajaja. No, ese acento no por favor.-dijo Hermione poniendo una carita muy dulce.

- Ehhh…ven que te enseño la casa.- Draco se había puesto muy nervioso con esa carita, por un momento tuvo el impulso de besarla.

Draco le enseñó la mansión, que a diferencia de lo que Hermione creía, estaba muy bien decorada y era luminosa y acogedora.

La habitación de Hermione era muy bonita y tenía un pared entera que era ventana y se veían los extensos terrenos. Draco le dijo que podía decorarla cómo quisiese, que así siempre que volviera estaría arreglada a su gusto porque desde entonces esa era su habitación.

- Bien, Señora de la casa ¿Qué quiere hacer?- le preguntó el muy solemne pero sonriendo.

- Pues no se, ¿Qué se me ofrece?- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

- Mmm… Quieres ir a la piscina?- sugirió Draco.

- ¡¿Tienes piscina?!... pero nos vamos a helar.- dijo ella aunque ya estaba ilusionada.

- Está conjurado para estar a una temperatura adecuada.

- Pues, ¿a qué esperas? Venga vete a poner el bañador.-lo empujó ella.

"Ay Dios Mío, tu Draco en serio que eres imbécil, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle lo de la piscina? Casi te mueres cuando te ha puesto esa carita y ahora que la vas a ver en bikini ¿Qué harás? Es que tu chaval en serio que eres tonto."- estos eran los pensamientos de Draco mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando salió de la habitación, casi se muere de la impresión. Delante de él estaba Hermione con un bikini negro que la hacía más seductora que nunca. Se veía perfectamente el buen cuerpo que tenía y con el pelo largo y rubio que tenía desde el verano, y que siempre llevaba rimel en los ojos hacía parecer que tenía los ojos amarillos. Tenía una imagen muy rebelde, y eso a Draco le fascinaba.

"No voy a resistirme"- eso es lo que pensaba Draco.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás, porqué también se había quedado embobada viendo a Draco, quién llevaba un bañador negro tipo short ajustado, y que con su pelo rubio y desordenado quedaba muy sexy.

"¡¿Voy a pasar dos semanas aquí con este bombón y solos?! Yo no lo resisto, lo atacaré antes"

Cuando ya estaban en la piscina, Hermione empujó a Draco al agua.

- ¡Ah! Ahora verás- dijo el saliendo del agua y corriendo tras ella.

- Jajaja! No! Draco por favor, al agua no!- le pedía ella riendo. Draco la agarró en los brazos (N/A: cómo los recién casados, se entiende? )y se tiró con ella al agua.

Cuando salieron a la superficie, Draco seguía teniéndola en los brazos. Ella se apartó el pelo hacía un lado del hombro y cuando le miró se dio cuenta de que él tenía un mechón en la cara y cómo la estaba sujetando a ella se lo apartó delicadamente mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban cómo atrapados por sus miradas y se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso cómo nunca habían tenido ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, para después volverse a besar.


	5. Amor en Navidad

**Wola!!! Zorry por no haber subido el nuevo capi hasta ahora, pero esk la inspiracion no llegaba y no tenia ni idea de komo kontinuarlo. **

**Este capi no me gusta mucho pero es necesario para el siguiente k aunk aun no lo e eskrito kreo k va a estar bien pork ya lo tengo baastante encarrilado. -**

**Sincermanete, he intentado k los kapis me salgan mas largos y se ve k yo no sirvo para esto, pork solo me salen de 2 paginas y un poko mas del word. Supongo k ire mejorando, o eso espero! ya e ablado demasiado asi k solo me keda deciros**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

Hermione se estaba secando el pelo, pero cualquiera que la estuviese viendo en esos momentos, creería que estaba muy lejos de ahí. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, se habían besado!

Estaba muy feliz, porque ahora entendía que le cercanía que estaba teniendo con Draco desde hacía unos meses, había hecho que se enamorara de él. Y encima sabía que Draco la quería porque el se lo confesó la noche que evitó que ella se suicidara. Si, aún le dolía pensar en eso, pero ahora sólo era un dolor de echar de menos a sus padres, no el de soledad que tenía por aquel entonces, ya que ese dolor había desaparecido gracias a Draco.

" Toc, Toc " unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – respondió ella aún con el pelo mojado y en albornoz.

- Mione, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Draco que también estaba con el pelo aún mojado y despeinado.

- Claro, dime. – Hermione se sentó en la cama y el hizo lo mismo.

- Verás, sólo quería decirte…bueno, hablar de lo de antes. Ehh…bueno Mione, tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – pues, sólo quería saber que sientes tu por mi, y si significó algo para ti lo de antes – Draco levantó la mirada por primera vez, hasta ver lo ojos de Hermione. Y ésta se sorprendió de ver lo nervioso que estaba y también distinguió miedo en sus ojos, miedo a que ella lo rechazara - …aunque si no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada… - estaba seguro de que le rechazaría.

- Draco… ¿quieres dejarme hablar? – le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa – si, yo también sentí mil cosas maravillosas cuando nos besamos, para mi lo significas todo y…yo también te amo – le respondió Mione sonriendo, sonrisa que cuando Draco la vio le pareció la mas hermosa que hubiera habido y habrá jamás en la Tierra. Se fundieron en un beso, en el que ella le mostraba que se había enamorado de el y él, que había anhelado sus besos durante mucho tiempo.

- Mione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó el sonrojado.

- Draco! Oh, como te quiero! – ella se le lanzó para abrazarlo – Si, si!

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían hecho novios y aunque eran muy felices y estaban muy enamorados, iban un poco rápido, y el día antes, que era el día de Navidad, en una cena muy romántica, digamos que se desató la pasión e hicieron el amor, que no hace falta decirlo, fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que hubieran tenido jamás.

Ya había amanecido, y estaban los dos en la cama abrazados cubiertos por las sábanas. Hermione despertó con el sol acariciándole la cara, notó como Draco la estaba abrazando aún perdido en sus sueños.

De repente, oyó como una lechuza estaba picoteando la ventana y la dejó pasar para que le entregara la carta que llevaba. Iba dirigida a Draco.

- Draco…buenos días…- parecía que era demasiado dulce, y eso no le ayudaba para que despertara. Probaría con otra cosa. – El Profesor Flihwick y Madame Pomfrey son pareja! …vaya, no sirve…El Profesor Snape y yo somos amantes y de vez en cuando también se nos une Pansy! – Draco abrió los ojos de golpe como si estuviera traumatizado.

- …nunca…mas…me...hagas...esto…- Draco estaba recuperando la respiración después del susto que se llevo, mientras Hermione se estaba partiendo de la risa.

- Jaja…es que no despertabas…- cuando por fin se tranquilizaron los dos Hermione recordó porque lo había despertado.

- Draco, te desperté porque hay una carta dirigida a ti. – Draco la agarró y la leyó en voz alta.

_Apreciado Señor Malfoy,_

_El propósito de esta carta, es que le pedimos que venga al hospital San Mungo lo antes posible. No podemos revelarle por carta el motivo por el que debe venir, porque esta carta podría caer en malas manos, y eso es lo que menos deseamos._

_Cuando esté aquí se le explicará todo y usted podrá decidir que hacer, y todo será confidencial, es decir que si usted no se presenta aquí antes de las 22.00 de esta noche, se van a tomar las decisiones sin contar con su opinión. _

_Le pedimos que no se ofenda por la urgencia y que no es ninguna amenaza, sólo que es un asunto importante y debemos resolverlo cuando antes mejor._

_Atentamente, _

_Keiran Reeve (Director del Hospital san Mungo)_

Draco terminó de leer y miró fijamente a Hermione, que estaba mirándole con una cara interrogadora.

- Draco, ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó ella nerviosa, temiendo que la salud de Draco no estuviera bien.

- No tengo ni idea. Entonces ¿vamos? – le preguntó el.

- Pues claro! ¿Cómo no vamos a ir? – ella ya empezaba a escoger la ropa que se iba a poner.

- De acuerdo me voy a vestir y luego vamos desayunar y nos vamos.

Hermione llevaba puestos unos pantalones negro bastante anchos y caídos, y un jersey corto de color amarillo que llevaba escrito en graffities negros "I Believe in magic, and you?" (N/A: me encanta esta ropa!!! Me le acabo de inventar pero ojalá existiera y yo la tuviera!!jiji) se había dejado el pelo medio ondulado y con los deferentes tonos de rubio que tenía le quedaba muy bonito. Llevaba los ojos muy delineados de oscuro y los labios pintados de color un tierra-dorado que era precioso. La verdad es que estaba muy guapa.

Draco, por su parte también llevaba los pantalones negros, muy anchos y caídos y una camisa que era de color azul cielo con letras negras. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y estaba guapísimo.

Se aparecieron en el Hospital (alguien recuerda si he dicho la edad que tienen?? Si no lo he dicho pues para mi Draco está a punto de cumplir 17 años, ponemos k los cumple en febrero, vale? Y si te faltan menos de 2 meses para tener los 17 te dejan hacer algunas apariciones para entrenar, y puedes llevar a alguien. jiji, lo k no esta inventado me lo invento yo - )

Cuando llegaron a recepción, les dijeron que se esperaran en el despacho del doctor Keiran Reeve, y cuando ya estaban allí, llegó el doctor con una cara muy triste pero intentó disimularla al ver a los dos muchachos allí mirándole.

**ojala no os hayais rallado muxo, pero espero k alguien sienta kuriosidad para saber k es lo k tiene k decirles el doktor. jiji. Estara draco muriendose? o sera mione¿ habra dejado alguna xika embarazada? krum esta enfermo y se lo kontagio a hermione? ahhhhhh lo veremos n el proximo kapi!-**

**Plis sed buenos i dejadme reviews aunk sea para decirme k le pida talento a papa noel.jiji**

**adios!!!! y aprovexad lo k keda de fiestas!!!!!**


	6. Una sorpresita

**Wola de nuevo gente! Ya se, me costó subirlo, pero es k aunk la idea me llego hace tiempo, me faltaba algo k konsideraba muy importante, un nombre!**

**Seguro que ahora estais todos pasando de leer esta cosa k eskribo pork kereis saber a kien pertence el nombre, jiji **

**pues solo decir, que este capi lo dediko a alguien k me a ayudado a elegir el nombre, y k me ayuda en general a soportar los dias de insti. Ya sabes Irem date por aludida, k AIXO VA X TU PATUFETA! **

**ah si, lo último esk espero k me mandeis reviews y si me kereis decir ideas, konsejos, lo ke kerais , seguro k me interesa. así, k a kontinuar kon el fik, y digo k este es uno de lo kapis k mas me gusta, y por priemra vez aunk me guste, no sufren ni Draco ni Mione!****jiji**

**Adios**

**Capítulo 6**

EL doctor se sentó enfrente de los chicos y los miró a los ojos. Por su parte, la pareja estaba nerviosa a mas no poder, no pasa todos los días que sin que hayas ido ha hacerte una revisión te avisen del Hospital porque tienes que ir, eso daba mala espina.

- Bien…doctor¿Qué quería de mi? – preguntó Draco para cortar el silencio.

- Pues vera señor Malfoy…lo que le trae aquí es un asunto relacionado con su madre…- el doctor fue interrumpido por Draco.

- Si de mi madre me quería hablar, creo que pierde el tiempo. Desde que mi padre y ella fueron llevados a Azkaban hace casi un año que no he sabido nada de ellos a parte de que mi padre murió hace medio año, y sinceramente tampoco lo deseo.- él miró a Hermione cómo indicándole que ese tema no le gustaba y que era mejor que se fueran.

- Lo entiendo, Señor Malfoy, pero ya que está aquí desearía que se quedara a escuchar lo que le tengo que contar.

- Está bien, adelante.-le dijo el muchacho.

- Su madre fue ingresada hace unos días, y lamentablemente ayer pro la noche falleció…- el doctor iba a añadir algo mas, pero Draco le cortó.

- Cómo comprenderá. No me alegro, pero mi madre era una Mortífaga y era lo que se merecía.

- Supongo que si, pero lo que no sabe es el motivo por el que fue ingresada. – el doctor lo miró a los ojos y viendo que el le prestaba atención, prosiguió – verá señor Malfoy, su madre vino aquí…a dar a luz.

¡Quééééé? – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Mi madre embarazada? Pe..pe..pero de quién- Draco no entendía como podía suceder eso.

- Bien, sabrá que no lo podemos saber con exactitud, pero cómo su padre murió hace 6 meses y su madre entró a la cárcel embarazada suponemos que debía de estar embarazada de su padre.

- No me lo pued…Ah! Y el bebé? Cómo estÿ Le pasó algo- hasta entonces no había caído en la cuenta de que tenía un hermanito o hermanita.- miró a Hermione y vio que se hacía la misma pregunta.

- Pues verá…el bebé está en prefectas condiciones, y por eso mismo le hemos pedido que viniera, porque queremos saber del futuro del bebé.

¿Cómo que el futuro del bebé? – Draco no entendía donde quería llegar.

- Si ver� el bebé puede quedarse con ustedes, pero al ser menores de edad deberían de llevarlo a Hogwarts donde ye sabemos que el profesor Dumbledore no tiene ningún inconveniente en recibirlos, o a no ser que usted tenga familiares que se decidieran a hacerse cargo de el, lo daríamos en adopción. – el doctor los miró interrogándoles con la mirada, temiendo que ellos fueran a negar al bebé. Le habían caído bien esos jóvenes y sabía que se podrían hacer cargo de él.

- De mi hermano o hermana me hago cargo yo! No permitiré que la den en adopción. – Draco miró a Hermione temiendo que no quisiera estar con el con la responsabilidad de un bebé, pero vio a Hermione sonriéndole y entendió que le hacía ilusión.

- Me alegra mucho que haya decidido esto, señor Malfoy, en éste caso avisaré al Ministerio de Magia para inscribir al bebé.

- Por cierto…cuando me lo puedo llevar? – ahora que sabía que contaba con alguien mas a parte d con Mione, se sentía muy feliz, y estaba decidido a darle a ese pequeño todo el amor y mimo que el nunca recibió.

- Pues si vamos a firmar el alta, dentro de un momento, cuando lo hayan preparado.

Los chicos se miraron y se abrazaron porque estaban muy contentos, pero a la vez muy nerviosos.

Momentos después el doctor volvió a entrar con un bulto en sus brazos, y se lo entregó a Draco, que lo cogió con mucho cuidado. La pareja miró al bebé con mucha curiosidad.

- És una niña! Tengo una hermanita Mione! – el chico estaba que no lo podía creer, y Hermione estaba muy feliz por Draco, porque se merecía ésta alegría.

- En efecto señor Malfoy, es una pequeñina muy bonita y alegre y muy despierte por haber nacido ayer, en Navidad.

- Es muy hermosa Draco- Hermione estaba fascinada con la niña.

- Bien, ha sido un placer darles ésta buena noticia, y supongo que ahora quieren ir a su casa a disfrutar de esta princesita.- el doctor y los chicos se saludaron y los chicos se marcharon.

Draco y Hermione estaban el una tienda de bebés, escogiendo todo lo que necesitaba la pequeña. Aunque eran muchas cosas, no suponían ningún problema para Draco, ya que con la muerte de su madre acababa de heredarlo todo.

Se lo pasaron en grande comprándole el cochecito mas bonito de la tienda, la cunita y todos los accesorios a conjunto, peluches de muchas formas y tamaños, aunque el que mas le gustó fue un que era un dragón muy bonito, que medía por lo menos un metro, aunque iba creciendo según crecía el bebé, así siempre era de su misma estatura y al niño no le parecía pequeño, por lo que ahora era un peluche pequeño como la niña.

Dónde mas disfrutaron, fue con la ropita. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco prefería que la niña se vistiera con vestiditos y como una princesita, y a ella le gustaba mas con pantaloncitos y monos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, estaban muy cansados, y entonces sacaron a la niña del cochecito para darle de comer y fue cuando los dos se fijaron mas en ella.

Tenía la piel rosadita, y el poco cabello que tenía era rubísimo, y sus ojitos, que no había abierto hasta entonces, eran de un azul muy clarito que hacía ver que ese bebé era lo primero que veía, aún no había abierto los ojos desde que había nacido.

- Draco! Nos habíamos olvidado! Cómo se va a llamar- hasta entonces no habían pensado en que le debían de poner un nombre.

- Tienes razón, mm…que te parece…Hazel Malfoy? – Draco pensaba nombres que le pudieran ir bien a la pequeña.

- No está mal, pero no se, no termino de vérselo bien…y si se llama Lia- propuso Hermione.

- No me desagrada, pero es demasiado corto, y …ya sé! Que te parece Kiara Malfoy? – dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Oye! Pues me gusta! Es dulce y a la vez tiene personalidad. Sabías que Kiara significa Clara en italiano? – decidido, a los dos les gustó el nombre.

- Así que pequeñaza te vas a llamar Kiara – Hermione sonrió al ver como Draco cogía a la pequeña y le decía al oído como se llamaría. – Kiara Hermione Malfoy. – Ante esto Hermione puso una cara de desconcierto.

- Draco..quieres decir? – no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de que le pusieran Hermione de segundo nombre, pero temía que el lo hiciese por compromiso.

- Hermione, claro que sí! Que mejor que ponerle de segundo nombre el de la mujer que amo y de su "mama"- ante esto, los chicos sonrieron y se besaron.

En ese momento, Hermione fue a coger la cámara de fotos, y con un conjuro, se hizo la foto de los tres juntos, la primera foto de Kiara. Los dos estaban seguros que aquella pequeña les iba a cambiar la vida para bien, era como un regalo. Y si Draco tenia algo claro, era que a partir de entonces, ningún Malfoy Crecería sin amor y cariño como le sucedió a él.

Ahora voy a respondera todos los reviews k e recibido, pork desde k empecçe a publicar éste fic no había repondido a ninguno ya k los 3 primeros kapis los subí de golpe y por eso los respondo todos ahora.

Taeko: Wola preciosa! veus, ja has sortit de dubtes ja sas ki es la nova personeta de la història -. Ja em diràs k et sembla el k e fet. Se k molta gent esperaba k la Hermione tingues un fill pro mira se'm va akudir aixo! petosn bunika, i a vere si aktualitzes el teu aviat.

pamcat: hola! pues muchas gracias, me alegro de k te guste, la verdad esk esto de los reviews te sube la moral, jiji. Hasta otra.

erica: hola! me alegro k te guste, pero para mi Draco ya lleva tiempo enamorado en secreto de Hermione y ha ido cambiando sin k nadie se diese cuenta, por eso en al primer kapi ya es así. Y lo del embarazo de Mioen y krum, lo epnsé mucho, pero luego no me vino en gana de tener k ecribir sobre el pobre ijo de akel monstruo (no tengo nada en kontra de él pero alguien debía de violarla, y el era el k se me ocurrió). Pero te agradezco tus consejos. Adios

lesly: k bien k te guste, ya se k mis kapis son kortos, pero aunk intento k sean mas largos, no me salen mas largos a no ser k yasea forzado y no me gusta. por eso creo k mejor k sten pasables pero kortos k fatal y largos, no? Gracias por el review.Adios

jolteon11: pues si!jiji, ya e puesto mas. me gusta k te guste, te sube la moral y hace k tenga ganas de escribir mas. gracias por el review!

BB: veo k tampoko t apasiona Krum, jiiji a por él! pues ya ves, Krum está furea de kombate... de momento!jiji. K te vaya bien!

Pájaro de fuego: me alegro k te guste, yo tambien soy suiper fan de draco hermione, se nota? ya intentare leer tu fik. gracias por el review

BeaMalfoy: Wola! me alegro k te guste tanto! ya ves, aki tienes otro kapi para entretenert un ratito. No es k kiera k Hermione sufra, me enkanta ese personaje, lo k pasa k me canse k en los otros fiks salga k estuvieron a punto de abusar de ella y por eso pense k aki si se tiene k acer, se ace del todo, y Draco no la pudo salvar, aunk me enkanta la k lia el en el gran komedor.jiji. adios wapa!

PiaGranger: Me enkanta k kieras segui leyendo mi fik, gracias! yo tambien se lo k es eso de esperar a k suban el kapi del fik k te gusta muxo, y me enfadaba kuando los autores tardaban tanto en subirlos, pero ahora veo k asta k no suba la imaginacion kuesta seguirlo. así k te dejé intrigada...jiji! y k te pareció? te decepdiono o te eperabs algo diferente? kuentamelo plis, k asi tengo mas ideas. gracias por todos tu reviews bonita! adios!

ivita black: intentaré subirlo mas rápido, pero se ace lo k se puede, jiji! gracias por leerlo, Adios!

doremalfoy: oye!esto de la muerte de Krum me gusta, jiji! de momento no tengo pk matarle, a no ser k vuelva a aprecer en escena i la lie micho no kreo k l mate. me alegro k te guste, adios!

Ahora si k se acabo, o último k me keda por decir, esk todos este kapi i el fik i todo lo k haga en la vida, van dedicados a mi abuale, k murió el día 14 de enero. Solo kiero k sepa k todo es para elle, y k la exaré muxo de menos, lo k ya estoy haciendo desde ese día, y aunk mucha gente no lo entienda pork esta en katalan, subo aki una kosa k escribi en dia de su entierro y k parece una manera dklo lea.

_**Hi han coses que no es poden demostrar: paraules, llàgrimes, abraçades, petons...tot això es fruit dels sentiments i les emocions que les persones sentim en diversos moments de la nostra vida.**_

_**Per sort, és evident que hi ha molts moment feliços en que podem gaudir de la part bona d'aquests sentiments que tots, en menys o més profunditat, portem dins. En aquests moments és una alegria poder riure, abraçar-se, fer-se petons, o fins i tot, plorar de la mateixa felicitat.**_

_**Però en aquest cas, per desgràcia no és així, aquestes paraules, són la meva manera per desfer-me del dolor i la pena que porto dins. He plorat, m'han abraçat, m'han consolat, però tot i això tinc un dolor que és més difícil de treure's de dins, i això és degut a que tu padrina, com sempre quan estàvem de broma deies, ens has deixat.**_

_**En aquests moments, no saps com em penedeixo de no haver-te dit que això ho feies molt bé, que renyaves com ningú, que eres la primera a riure quan fèiem bromes a la taula, que ets a qui queda millor la corona del tortell de reis i que, en general, has estat i per mi continuaràs sent la millor padrina del món.**_

_**Se que et trobaré a faltar molt, i que durant molt temps m'afectarà veure el teu llit buit, el teu forat a la taula i totes les coses que fan les padrines i que ara no em farà ningú. Però també sé que d'aquí un temps m'hi acostumaré, i et tindré com un record molt dolç i bonic i una part molt important de la meva vida.**_

_**Com va dir algú una vegada, ningú no mor fins que se l'oblida, i si això és veritat, tingues per segur, que tu mai moriràs.**_

_**La Pipipasi serà una persona que sempre duré a dins i mai ningú la podrà substituir. **_

_**15.01.05 - Ieie **_

_**" Espero sincerament que allà on siguis estiguis millor que aquí, ja que sinó tot això no haurà servit per a res. Et trobaré a faltar. Sento no haver-te pogut dir que t'estimava, i no haver-ho fet quan tenia la oportunitat. Et trobaré molt a faltar Pita". **_

Ahora si, adios y disfrutad del kapi! 


	7. Regresando a Hogwarts

**... zorry...lo se lo se! mas de 7 meses! buff soy un desastre de verdad! todo este tiempo sin actualizar ni escribir i ahora e hecho este en un día. Mi musa( o mejor dicho muso XD)me odia o algo pk no aparce por ningún lado. Me csotó mucho pk no sabía como seguirlo, pero mira ahora se me ocurrio lo que vereis. Y es el capi mas largo k e exo!un rekord i eso k es corto.XD**

**Gracias a la gente k aunk pasaba el tiempo se acordaban de este fik ( no se pk :) pero gracias ) y me mandaron mails pidiendome k lo siguiera, spero k esta vez tmb lo hagais, ya sabeis aunk sean para decirme k tire el fik a la basura, pero k me deis vuestra opinión, al fin y al caboes lo único por lo k me ace ilusion publicarlo, pk mira k yo soy muy reacia a k la gente lea kosas mias :$**

**Bueno a calalr ya no? venga a leer y gracias a todos! y evidentemente...Draco&Hermione 4ever**

- **Draco cariño, puedes ir a levantar a la niña? Estoy terminando las maletas para ir a Hogwarts y tenemos que apurarnos para no llegar tarde.** - dijo Hermione desde una habitación.

- **Claro que si** – sonrió el yendo hacia la habitación de su hermanita.

Se quedó mirándola. En esas dos semanas de vacaciones había crecido y ahora era una bebé hermosa y muy linda, estaba muy orgulloso de la pequeña, y se derretía por ella. Saltaba a la vista lo bonita que era la pequeña, rubíssima, ojos grises muy hermosos, iguales a los de Draco, y si Hermione no hubiera sabido que era su hermana creería que Draco había tenido alguna aventura de la que había surgido Kiara, eran iguales.

- **Cielo…Kiara…buenos días princesa**…- le dijo él acariciándole la mejilla para despertarla dulcemente. La niña abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Draco la cambió y le puso un pequeño mono rojo con unas deportivas enanas, estaba preciosa.

- **Buenos días cariño** – dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación y dándole un beso a Draco. – **hola preciosa! Cómo está la peque de la familia? **– Hermione cogió a Kiara en brazos y le dio un beso y la miró a los ojos, le encantaban, eran igual que los de su novio. Esa niña lo era todo para ella, junto con Draco, eran su familia y su vida.

Draco por su parte estaba con una sonrisa viendo a Hermione haciendo de "mamá" con la pequeña y pensando en lo que había dicho Hermione, los consideraba una familia y eso le encantaba.

Los chicos terminaron las cosas y se fueron hacia la estación, aunque les dolió tener que despedirse de esos días de vacaciones que habían pasado y en que recibieron la sorpresa de Kiara, había sido su mejor Navidad.

Habían llegado al andén y cómo no encontraron a Harry y Ron, se decidieron a cruzar el muro y esperarlos allí. Hermione llevaba a la niña en brazos, y Draco llevaba el equipaje.

- **Cielo, paso yo con el equipaje y luego tu con la niña¿de acuerdo?**

- **Vale, te sigo **– el chico cogió carrerilla y se acercó al muro cruzándolo sin problemas. La chica se puso a cierta distancia para acercarse al muro, cuando de repente, oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Se giró y comprobó extrañada que no había nadie…nadie. El andén estaba solitario a excepción de ella…suponía. De repente oyó pasos, pasos lentos pero firmes detrás de ella pero al girarse no veía a nadie. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y apretó a la pequeña a su cuerpo como protegiéndola cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

- **AHH! **– se giró asustada.

- **Hermione! Soy yo! Estás bien? **– Draco la miraba preocupado.

- **Me has asustado! **– respondió tranquilizándose, de pronto la estación volvía a estar llena de gente, habían aparecido de repente…misteriosamente.

- **Cielo…te pasa algo? Te encuentras bien?**

- **ehh****…si, tranquilo…és sólo que…me pareció…nada, déjalo…- **ella le quitó importancia y se fue con Draco hacia el muro, no sin antes mirar atrás y le pareció ver…no, no podía ser, debía de ser su imaginación…si, eso era, no?

Cuando apareció al andén se olvidó de todo y quiso buscar a sus amigos, pero se cansaron de buscar y fueron a coger un compartimento para los cinco, ya que Kiara se estaba cansando y todo el mundo los miraban preguntándose por el bebé que llevaban.

Encontraron un compartimento y se acomodaron en el, Hermione estaba meciendo a Kiara para que se durmiera mientras hablaba con Draco.

- **Cariño, cómo se lo contaremos a los chicos?** – le preguntó Hermione.

- **Pues a ellos les podemos decir la verdad, no?**

**- Y a los otros? Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore, querrá contar en la cena porqué hay un bebé en Hogwarts.**

- **Pues supongo que les dirá que es mi hermana, no lo sé, ya nos lo dirá antes, no? **– la verdad es que el no había pensado en las explicaciones.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Ron y Harry riendo, y les saludaron.

- **Hola chicos, cómo os fue en la mansión Malfoy?** – preguntó Ron aún riendo.

- **…bien…**- ellos se sorprendieron de que no les peguntaran por la niña.

- **Pues nosotros estuvimos en la madriguera y…- **Ron fue cortado por Harry que estaba muy callado.

- **…Ron…**- intentó que le hiciera caso.

- **y entonces nos dijo Charlie que su novia está embarazada…**

- **…Ron…**- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- **Voy a ser tío! Os lo podéis creer…**

- **RON! **– Harry se había cansado. Miraba a la pareja mientras ellos contemplaban riendo la escena.

- **Que pasa Harry? No puedo decir nada o que? **– preguntó picado.

- **no te has dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle?...realmente pequeño…- **Harry miraba a la pequeña curioso.

**- pues no…sabes? Debe de ser porqué como es tan pequeño…ya sabes que últimamente no estoy muy bien de la vista…**- Ron no se enteraba de nada, realmente era feliz.

- **¬¬ por Merlín…vamos a ver, te ayudo…que hay entre los brazos de Hermione? **– le preguntó como si le estuviera contando algo a un niño pequeño.

- **JODER Harry! Por favor…que miras?** – el pelirrojo se puso rojo - **y encima delante de Draco, ya sabes que estos un día se van a liar y te partirá la cara **– los otros tres no paraban de reír.

**- me rindo…si quieres tener un trauma emocional en vez de escucharme, mira ATENTAMENTE al bulto que tiene Hermione entre los brazos…y no pongas esa cara, se que eso ha sonado muy mal… **- Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza, y la pareja no paraban de reír, aunque cierto rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hermione.

- **HARRY! A que no sabes que tiene Hermione en brazos!** – le dijo asustado.

**- Déjame adivinar…un bebé?** – le dijo con suficiencia.

- **Si! Te lo imaginabas?**

- **Ron cállate ya por favor** – pasó del pelirrojo a la pareja, que ante la avaluación de Harry se pusieron nerviosos, sabían que ahora venía un interrogatorio…y de los fuertes.- **a ver, vosotros dos, quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya**.- esta vez Harry se pareció sin duda a Lily Evans, sacó su carácter tipo Hermione y los puso muy nerviosos.

- **Harry, verás…la verdad es que…sentaos**- Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían estado haciendo el tonto con Ron y de pie.

- **Sabía que algún día os liarías, pero joder!...no creéis que es un "poco" pronto para adoptar a un crío? Lo vuestro es de manicomio, verdad Ron?- **Harry estaba flipando con esos dos y se giró para ver porque el chico no le respondía.

- **…** - Ron estaba callado mirando al bebé como traumatizado, igual que cuando se enteró que Santa Claus era quién era.

- **Encima de tener un bebé, ahora tengo que cargar con un vegetal…me lo habéis estropeado tíos! **– Ron no hacía nada, parecía estar en estado vegetativo.

- **Harry cálmate y escucha! **– había entrado en acción Hermione-McGonagall – **y ese vegetal o verdura o lo que sea y tu os sentáis ya! **– los dos chicos acongojados se sentaron, y Draco porque ya estaba sentado, que sino los imitaba sin dudar, les daba miedo. Se miró a su hermana estando en los brazos de una Hermione-McGonagall un poco alterada.

- **Vamos a ver, Draco contémosles ya todo porque a este paso éste bebé serás mío y de Snape.**

- **De acuerdo** – dijo el intentando borrar la horrenda imagen de su cabeza – **a ver chicos, primero que nada, quiero que sepáis que Hermione y yo estamos juntos **– se ruborizó y esos dos se burlaron.

**- Tu también has caído chaval? Si es que ninguno aguantamos…para mi que ellas deben de tener un poder psíquico tipo los extraterrestres que…** - Ron miró la mirada de Hermione y tragó saliva -** …que…que hace que nos enamoremos de ellas **– Ron terminó intentando sonar convincente mientras los dos chicos se reían del miedo que tenía el pelirrojo, pero ellos tampoco la miraban por miedo a sufrir consecuencias.

- **…Ron, por tu salud física, cállate…** - susurró Harry, pero todos lo oyeron.

-** …Mione, pro lo que mas quieras deja que McGonagall se vaya…debe de tener mucho trabajo en el castillo y con el banquete de ésta noche… **- le pidió eso porque si mirada era como la de la profesora y le daba mucho miedo. Aquí, los dos chicos ya no podían parar de reír.

**- A lo que íbamos, sí, Draco y yo estamos juntos, pero no hemos adoptado a ésta bebé, es nuestra, quiero decir, es una Malfoy.**

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y Ron tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- **pero…como…hace muy poco que salís juntos…no podéis ..tener un bebé… **- el moreno estaba alucinando.

**- Que hechizo usaste para que no se te notase el embarazo?...entonces debéis salir desde el año pasado…** - ron se estaba montando una historia el solo.

**- ESTÁIS LOCOS! Cómo creéis que soy tan irresponsable como para quedarme embarazada?** – Hermione había usado su tono de sabelotodo y ellos aún reían, sobretodo Draco, que el verla roja de vergüenza la encontraba muy sexy.

- (mirada pícara de Ron)**…o sea…que porque eres responsable, porque sino…- **Ron le dio una indirecta con la que ella se ruborizó hasta tal punto que Draco pensó que era una pena no tener palomitas aquí, esto parecía una película, y sinceramente le daba mucho morbo ver a Hermione tan tímida y avergonzada, pero a la vez enojada.

**- RONALD WEASLEY! Se puede saber que dices? Ya me conoces, ya sabes que yo no…eso no…**- no les pudo mentir y menos viendo a Draco con una sonrisa pícara prefirió dejar el tema. – **Bueno a callarse! Eso no es lo importante…queréis saber de donde viene la bebé o no? **– ellos asintieron aún riendo.

- **…hombre Hermione, aunque no saquemos tus notas te aseguro que tanto Harry como yo sabemos de donde vienen…y como se hacen…- **los tres chicos ya no podían y empezaron a reírse hasta que vieron la cara de Hermione, una palabra mas y sabían que sus novias se quedaban viudas antes de tiempo.

- **Draco, haz los honores de una vez **– dijo ella mirándolos con rabia.

- **De acuerdo, chicos os presento a Kiara Hermione Malfoy Granger **– dijo él con orgullo.

- Harry alzó una ceja-** …ehhm…chicos os aseguro que no lo estáis arreglando, me estáis diciendo que es vuestra hija…**

- **veréis, no es nuestra hija, pero como si lo fuera **– ellos los miraron sin entenderlo – **le hemos puesto nuestros apellidos porque la vamos a cuidar como si lo fuera, pero ella en realidad es mi hermana**. – los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

- **Tu hermana? Cuánto tiempo tiene? Quién es el padre? Porque el tuyo murió hace unos meses, no? **– Ron no se callaba.

- **Si, pero tanto nosotros como los médicos estamos casi seguros que es hija de Lucius **– no le gustaba decir "mi padre" – **mi madre debió entrar en Azkaban embarazada y mira, la peque nació el día de Navidad.**

- **Y porque no nos dijiste que ibas a tener una hermana?**

- **Draco no lo sabía, nos llamaron al día siguiente de que naciera y nos lo contaron para saber si la queríamos adoptar o que ellos la llevaran a un orfanato. Por supuesto la quisimos **– dijo ella sonriendo.

- **y tu madre? No le dejaran verla? **– preguntó Ron, pensando lo que supondría un bebé en Hogwarts.

- **Narcisa murió al dar a luz a la niña **– dijo Draco como si fuera lo mas normal.

- **lo siento Draco… **- dijeron los dos.

- **yo no, tampoco me alegro, pero no me duele **– se sinceró él.

- **eh!...puedo cogerla?** – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- **claro** – Hermione le dio a la pequeña vigilando en que la cogiera bien. Harry se la miró, y ella al abrir los ojitos le sonrió y casi se la cae la baba.

- **...Es preciosa… **- dijo sonriendo a la pareja.

- **Es una Malfoy, que querías? **– dijo el chico con ese orgullo típico Malfoy.

- **¬¬ Hermione por favor, cuídala tu, no me gustaría ver que esta preciosidad tiene ese acento y ese orgullo tan característicamente Malfoy**- dijo Harry riendo ante la cara de Draco.

- **Jaja, de acuerdo Harry lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, me tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos, Ron vienes? **– la chica besó a Draco y se fueron.

Cuando hacía un rato que Harry y Draco estaban en el compartimento con la pequeña, el tren se paró de golpe y se fue la luz. Ellos creyeron que era una avería, pero oyeron ruidos a fuera y Draco empezó a preocuparse.

- **Lumus****! Esto no me gusta Harry, tengo que ir a buscar a Hermione, y supongo que tu también sufres por Ginny. **– miró a la pequeña como pensando que podía hacer para no ponerla en peligro – **mira, yo dejo a Kiara aquí con un hechizo con el que solo podremos cogerla Hermione, Ron tu y yo, de acuerdo? Si pasara algo ven a buscarla por favor**– el moreno asintió – **Tempo protego! **– la pequeña quedó rodeada por una luz violeta y siguió durmiendo.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban hablando con los prefectos y con el apagón, decidieron ir a buscar a los demás.

- **Ron yo voy a buscar a Draco, que debe de estar con la niña en el compartimento, pero me preocupan, vienes?**

- **No, yo voy a ir a buscar a Lavender, no quiero que esté sola, la oscuridad le aterra.**

- **Hola chicos, sabéis dónde está Hermione? **– Draco estaba hablando con los prefectos ya que no la encontraba.

- **Hace un momento salió a buscarte a ti y a no se qué niña. **– le comentó unos de los muchachos.

- **Pero donde está? No me he cruzado con ella… **- se dirigió hacia el compartiendo con Harry.

Hermione abrió la puerta del compartimento y vio a Kiara con los ojos abiertos mirando la luz violeta que la rodeaba. Al verla, la pequeña sonrió y Hermione fue a cogerla consciente que el hechizo que le había puesto Draco dejaría que ella la cogiese. Cuando ella tocó la piel de la pequeña el hechizo desapareció.

- **Hola mi vida, cómo está mi niña?** – le dijo mientras la abrazaba sonriendo – **Dónde está Draco pequeña?**

- **…aquí seguro que no…**- dijo una voz muy conocida por Hermione, demasiado conocida. Y esto la horrorizó. Se giró y comprobó que lo que temía era cierto.

- **Lo sabía…sabía que estabas en la estación esta mañana, pero lo creí casi imposible **– dijo mirándolo con odio aferrando a la niña contra su pecho, e intentando coger la varita para poder volver a hacerle el hechizo. Era cuestión de segundos poder salvarla, y lo sabía.

- **Pues si, estaba allí, pero te diste cuenta que algo pasaba y me tuve que contener **– dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Draco iba por el pasillo con Harry y Ron (lo habían encontrado en uno de los compartimentos con Lavender y quiso ayudarles a encontrarla) buscando a Hermione en algún compartimento de algún amigo, cuando de repente oyeron el llanto de un bebé y que éste cesaba de golpe un instante después.

- **Kiara! La niña!** – Draco se puso a correr por el tren con los chicos siguiéndole. Abrió la puerta del compartimento y lo encontró revuelto, con señales de forcejeos y lucha. Y con uno de los chupetes de Kiara manchado de sangre, igual que una pequeña taca en el suelo. Draco se arrodilló ante esa visión. Estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

- **Draco! Debemos buscar a Hermione! Puede estar en peligro! Está sola por el tren sin saber lo que ha pasado! **– Draco no respondió y no se movió.

- **…no…**- respondió él entre sollozos.

- **cómo? **– ron no entendía porque no al buscaba.

- **…Hermione no está…- **dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos mientras no paraba de llorar.

- **Porque dices eso? **– Ron no lo entendía. Harry lo comprendió enseguida y se lo contó.

- **Verás Ron, Kiara tenía un hechizo de defensa con el que solo nosotros tres y Hermione podíamos cojerla, y si la pequeña no está aquí, es porque Hermione la cogió…y eso significa que están juntas. **– la verdad les golpeó e invadió el compartimento de silencio solo roto por el llanto de Draco.

**k os parecio? os gustó? debo seguirlo o ya preferiis k pase otros 7 meses away? XD penseis lo k penseis me gustaria k me lo contarais. y si kereis podeis agregarme al msn. a todos!**

**>-LiN- **


	8. Secuestro

**...hola. Me da mucho miedo saber lo que os he llegado a decepcionar y sobretodo pensar que ya habéis abandonado el fic. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero la verdad es que este año que he estado ausente es porque lo he pasado muy mal y sinceramente no podía seguir con mi vida, por lo tanto comprendereis que tampoco podía seguir con un fic. Sabéis que es lo que me ha hecho levantar la cabeza y salir del pozo? pues que me ha pasado lo mas bonito que le puede suceder a alguien, que ames y seas amado. Esa persona ha hecho posible que vuelva a creer en la vida, en los sueños, en el futuro...en cierta forma, yo soy Hermione, ya que él me ha salvado (ya os digo para las amantes de Draco que no es el quien me ha salvado, no me mateis :P). **

**Quiero dedicarle esto a esta persona tan especial: _va per tu vida, perquè m'has fet veure que hi ha una altra vida que no significa dolor, plorar i voler acabar amb tot. M'has fet sortir d'un passat horrible per voler viure un futur amb tu, ets el més bonic que m'ha passat a la vida. T'estimo Artur._**

**_espero que disfruteis leyendo el capi y que me manddeis un review aunque sea para decirme que me ausente un año mas._**

**_Sois geniales._**

****

**Capítulo 8**

- Arranque el tren! – Draco había reaccionado, y en un momento había pasado del llanto a la ira.

Harry y Ron lo miraron sintiendo una gran pena por él, había sufrido mucho por poder cambiar y ser el que era ahora, y si en estos momentos le quitaban a Mione y a la niña, sabían que él no lo resistiría, se derrumbaría.

- Que sucede?- el compartimiento se había abierto y entraron los demás prefectos.- Chicos que ha pasado? - preguntó Airy, la prefecta de Slytherin.

- Airy no hay tiempo para contártelo, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts ya!- Draco no podía pensar en nada que no fueran sus chicas y su seguridad. – Tengo que mandarle una carta a Dumbledore contándole que han desaparecido, él sabrá que hacer, no?...es el mejor mago del mundo…Las encontrará verdad, Harry? – lo preguntó con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, y el moreno no dudó en responderle que sí, él mismo se intentó calmar con su respuesta. Dumbledore nunca les había fallado. No sería esta la primera vez... verdad?

- Pero Draco que ha pasado aquí? Quiénes han desaparecido?…hay sangre…chicos de quién es? Quién está herido? – Airy se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa, porque conocía a Draco mejor que a nadie y sabía que a él solo le afectaba así la seguridad de una persona…su mejor amiga, Hermione.

- Veréis chicos…han secuestrado a Hermione y a una bebé. – Dijo Harry intentando mantenerse fuerte, si no lo hacía el, nadie lo haría. Sólo tenía que mirar alrededor, Draco en el suelo llorando, Ron sentado con la mirada perdida y los ojos aguados…era horrible. Él iba susurrando "por mi culpa".

Harry conocía a Ron más que cualquier otra persona y sabía que en esos momentos él se estaba culpando de la desaparición de la chica, porque si no hubiera ido a buscar a Lavender ella no habría ido sola al compartimiento, pero el moreno sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad, aunque el hubiera ido habría pasado igual o quizás Ron habría resultado herido. Si Hermione no pudo con esa persona, Ron tampoco habría podido, era doloroso pero cierto.

Intentó centrarse en las preguntas que le hacían los prefectos para poder ayudar a encontrarlas.

- Han…secuestrado a…Mione? No…por que?- La chica empezó a llorar, Hermione era su amiga desde el año pasad por ser prefectas, pero desde que era amiga de Draco ya eran la mejores amigas, ya que Airy y él eran muy amigos desde pequeños, y ella le ayudó a cambiar y ser el que era ahora.

- Harry, que has dicho de un bebé? Había un bebé en el tren? – Jack era el prefecto de Ravenclaw y amigo de Harry y Ron por el quidditch y de Hermione porque siempre estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca. También estaba muy apenado.

- Si Jack. Un bebé de tres semanas. – respondió Harry triste.

- Y…que hacía aquí? – Los dos Griffs miraron a Draco quién estaba rojo de ira.

- Es mi hermana!!! Contentos?? Puedo mandar una carta a Dumbledore ahora??- salió del compartimiento para ir a mandarle una con alguna lechuza que encontrara. Ya pediría disculpas al amo luego.

Todo estaba borroso y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró en una especie de cueva, pero habían creado como un hogar con sujeciones en las paredes y algún mueble. En un rincón había unas cenizas de una hoguera que ahora estaba apagada. El ambiente estaba muy cargado ya que no había por donde entrara aire fresco, todo el rato el mismo y con la humedad si hacía un poco duro respirarlo, y hacía frío, mucho frío.

Se intentó mover y notó que tenía las manos levantadas a la altura de su cabeza y que las cadenas le habían provocado heridas en las manos aparte de las que notó mientras se iba despertando y el dolor volvía.

Rasguños, heridas, sangre…debió haberse peleado con alguien…

Se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada. Debieron haberle hecho un obliviate.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas no le respondieron, las tenía atadas a la altura de las rodilla y con ese movimiento se había producido una fuerte punzada en el vientre, y se dio cuenta que sangraba.

Intentó volver a centrarse y recordar que es lo que le había sucedido. No sabía cuanto tiempo debía llevar así, pero por el aspecto de las heridas y que algunas aún no estaban secas, dedujo que debía llevar allí unas cuatro o cinco horas.

Que más podía deducir? Mirando el aspecto de la cueva se notaba que había mucha humedad y que debía de ser un lugar con mucha vegetación y frondoso, pero por mucho bosque o montaña que fuera esto no la ayudaba.

Se miró y con la poca luz vio que llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, aunque muy rasgado, y de nuevo intentó soltarse de las cadena de sus manos, y al fijarse en ellas vio un destello y se dio cuenta que llevaba una pulsera de plata en la que había una inscripción pero por la falta de luz no la podía leer.

Entonces recordó las magistrales clases que le dio su querido Remus, cuando se le ocurrió que siempre podía necesitar algunos hechizos sin varita y que con lo rápido que aprendía sólo tardaría un par de días en aprenderlos, y entonces ella se los podría enseñar a Harry y Ron.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo, ya que el dolor de las heridas no cesaba, sino al contrario, cada vez se sentía más débil, y susurró "_Lumus_" y de repente donde ella miraba estaba iluminado, y se fijó en la pulsera y aparecieron las iniciales DHK 25.12.05.

Dejó de hacer el hechizo ya que sólo conseguía que cansarse más.

DHK? A que se referían esas iniciales? Qué debió suceder en Navidad? Algo muy importante…no? Se concentró en recordarlo y le vino una imagen fugaz, un beso en la piscina con…DRACO? Claro Draco! Pasé las fiestas con él y estamos saliendo! Pero que significa la K? Draco, Hermione y…? Navidad…K…en navidad K?...Iba a la estación con Draco y…Ki…Kiara? Kiara! El bebé!!! Como pude olvidarla? Tengo que encontrarla, no le puedo hacer esto a Draco!- susurraba llorando.

- Kiara! Socorro! – gritaba temiendo mucho por la niña ya que ahora recordaba quien se las había llevado.

- Hola cariño. Ya has despertado? Como te encuentras ¿ - Él acababa de entrar y se la había quedado mirando sonriendo, desde la puerta.

- MAL! Porque me haces esto? Donde está la niña? – Hermione estaba furiosa y a causa de ello no paraba de intentar soltarse, y causándose mas heridas.

- Tranquila Mione. Cariño la pequeña está bien- Él le sonreía dulcemente ( o lo mas dulce que su cara perturbada permitía).

- Que le has hecho? – Se calmó, pero no por eso dejó de estar furiosa con él.

- Cielo ella está bien, la he cuidado todo el rato, aprendo deprisa a hacer de papá, ya lo verás. – Comentó el ilusionado.

- Dame a la niña…por favor…tráemela…- estaba llorando, ya no podía más.

- Mione, cariño, cómo puedes pensar que le haría daño? Cielo, es mi hija, nunca la dañaría.

Así que le has puesto Kiara…sabes? Me gusta, Kiara Krum Granger, suena bien verdad? – el chico estaba medio ido, se había trastornado.

- Krum? Como que se llama Krum? Víktor ella no es tu hija! – la chica estaba asombrada y asustada. - Tu me violaste hace 3 meses! No ha nacido de eso, por SUERTE! Esa niña no tiene nada que ver contigo, entiendes? Déjanos ir. – Se había vuelto a enfurecer.

- Cariño estás confundida ahora te cuento la verdad…- Hermione vio que el iba metiendo la mano lentamente en su bolsillo y que sacaba la varita, y entonces al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, susurró "_Protego_". No quería arriesgarse, antes se había podido acordar de todo gracias a que el hechizo estaba mal hecho, suponía que por el cansancio de pelear con ella y llevárselas el chico no lo había realizado correctamente, pero ahora estaba descansado y era muy peligroso exponerse a ese hechizo, podía ser que nunca más recordara a Draco y sus amigos.

Krum no se dio cuenta de sus susurros e hizo el hechizo. Hermione veía a su alrededor una luz amarilla, pero solo podía verla quién la había realizado, por lo cual Krum creyó que había impactado bien y ella hizo lo propio simulando estar estupefacta y desconcertada.

- Verás Hermione cariño, te han atacado y atado y cuando he llegado estabas muy agresiva conmigo porque tenías un hechizo de confusión y quería atacarme, por lo cuál no te he podido soltar. Ahora lo hago, vale?

Primero miremos si ya estás bien, soy Víktor, tu novio y tenemos una niña que se llama Kiara Krum, te acuerdas? – El la trataba cómo a una niña chiquita, intentando convencerla de sus palabras.

- Si cariño, ya me acuerdo, nos queremos mucho, verdad? – ella se hizo la convencida y ilusionada.

- Claro que sí, nos amamos desde hace años. – Ya había caído, creía que la chica estaba viviendo su realidad.

- Cariño, me puedes soltar y traer la niña? Es que la extraño mucho. – con una sonrisa le convenció. Por suerte seguía siendo confiado aunque estuviera loco.

- Claro que sí, déjame que te suelte y te la traigo. – el chico lo cumplió y luego de soltarla fue a buscar a la pequeña.

- Mira pequeña! Aquí está mamá! – el llegó con ella en brazos que aunque no dormía estaba muy tranquila. Debía estar agotada por la agitación de todo el día.

La chica la cogió y disimuladamente la inspeccionó para comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida, y entonces aunque el dolor no le permitía olvidarlo, recordó en el estado en que se encontraba ella y con cara de pena convincente se dispuso a pedirle un favor.

- Cariño, tienes poción para curarme? Es que esos malvados me han hecho mucho daño… - le suplicó con la mirada.

- Sabes no tengo pero ahora voy a preparártela, de acuerdo? Tarda cómo una hora, pronto la tendrás lista.

- Mientras tú la preparas yo voy a dormir que lo necesito de verdad, y la pequeña también. Hasta dentro de una hora nos dejas dormir, vale? – él asintió contento creyendo que su vida ideal había empezado.

- Profesor Dumbledore! – Draco acababa de bajar del tren y entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor dónde se encontraban los profesores esperando a los alumnos para empezar el banquete.

El director se levantó al ver entrar a Draco en ese estado y sabiendo que nada de lo que le dijese en ese momento lo calmaría.

- Han aparecido? Profesor por favor, dígame algo! Dígame que las han encontrado! Dígame que están bien! – El chico se lo rogaba llorando y agarrando de los brazos al Director que lo miraba con una tristeza y una comprensión infinita. Le dolía mucho ver al chico, que se había esforzado tanto por no seguir los pasos de sus padres y desvincularse totalmente de su entorno, sufriendo porque el amor de su vida y su hermanita, sus razones para vivir, le habían sido arrebatadas. Temía mucho por la chica y la bebé, no sabían donde estaban y eso le preocupaba porque creía saber a quien se estaban enfrentando, y alguien que consigue salir de Azkaban es muy peligroso.

Los mayores mortífagos y asesinos están allí, y se comentan todos sus juegos u hechizos, y cualquier novato que entre allí, puede salir siendo un profesional de la magia negra.

Se rindió delante del rubio y se lo confesó.

- Lo siento señor Malfoy, no sabemos nada de ellas. – nunca olvidaría esos ojos de dolor y desesperación que se le estaban clavando en ese momento.

Un chico joven y bueno cómo él no merecía sufrir así, sólo deseaba que no tuviera que sufrir más, que todo se solucionara.

**Besos y espero que no os haya decepcionado la continuación, ek siguiente ya casi está, o sea que no vais a tardar en tenerlo.**

**GRacias por todo y cuidaros.**

**...LiN**


End file.
